pantherfandomcom-20200214-history
Current Members
Teachers *Mrs. Barr (Supreme Overlord) *Mrs. Kulik (Mrs. Kewlik) *Mr. Titus (7th Grade Algebra I, 8th grade Geometry, SS) *Mrs. Hollander (7th Grade Science, 8th Grade Physics, SS) *Mr. Lagacy (a troll) Former Members *Ms. Barrett (Former Panthers Teacher, now teaches 6th grade PI+) *Mr. Cave (Former 6th grade PI+ Science, 1990-2010) *Ms. Nolan (Subsitute for Ms.Potilechio during her maternity leave) retired *Mr. Bey (The Beyinator, Charlie, Chuckles) resigned *Herman the Pod Ghost *Ms. Holland (Substitute for Mr. Bey until end of school year 2012-2013) (not to be confused with Mrs. Hollander) *Mrs. Croco (Taught 8th grade Geometry and Physics until school year 2013-2014) retired *Mrs. Potilechio (Taught 7th grade Algebra and Science until school year 2013-2014) *Mr. Bell (Subsitute for Mrs.Barr during her maternity leave 2016) Common Substitutes * Mr. R (He's Russian) 2004-2005 * Wilson Zhen 2011-2012 *Jeremy Ahn *Sarah Andrews *Shruti Baxi *Stone Cai *Tiffany Chen *Connor Chong *Nick Connelly *Owen Daley *Matt Dyas *Danny Emge *Chris Fu *Belinda Han *Neal Hasan *Annie Hu *Kimberly Koh (Kim) *Aaron Kruk *Martin Li *Michael Lin *Maxwell Lowery *Nicole Marcus *Charmaine Ong (Char) *Matt Paras *Kasia Pryzbyl *Yi Qiao (Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) *Kristen Riedinger *Ellen Royal *Violet Shamo *Lydia Stone *Katherine Su *Kevin Sun (OP) *Ross Thompson *Kevin Trickey (Trickey Kevin) *EJ Vaughn *Michael Wang *Jason Wu *Tori Wu *Emily Xue *David Xu *Kristine Xu *Phillip Zhou *James Zhu *Lena Zhu 2012-2013 *Jamal Ahmed (Germal) *Allison Bai (White) *Aditya Bawankule (Patel, Bawankool-aid) *Kelsey Belle (Killsey) *Jane Boettcher (Janie) *Jack Brandt (Churchill) *Christian Carrier (Kitchen Caviar) *Bailey Chen (Barley, Chen, Zaiming) *Emily Chuang (Emmy) *Jonathan Gao (Johnny) *Artur Genser (Arturas Bulskis) *Wesley Gore (Byron, Wesles, Wez) *Michael Green (Stalin) *Dillon Hammond (Bobo, Hammond Cheese) *Michelle He (Marshall, Moosh, Meesh, Mimi) *Addison Herr (Addisonia, SubtractADaughter) *Gianni Hsieh (Nico, Nica, Narca, Narcoy, Norca, Nca, Flinca, Joanni, Gianna, Irnka, Inka, Mister) *Aditya Jha (AJ, Cow, Aditya Gupta) *Keshav Kapoor (Trotsky, Keesh, Keshav Krishna Kapoor, The Duc, Big Daddy, Baba Deep Singh, Taquito God, Physics God) *Jake Keating (Kim Il Sung, Jizz Jake, Jiggly Jake) *Kelvin Li (Kilvin, Kelvina, Kilvina, Karvin) *Rick Li (Ricky Vicky) *Amy Liu (Lulu, Slave, Linda, Army) *Frances McCormick (Grace, Frances, Francesca, Dragonfruit) *Vladimir Montchik (Vlad, Vlodka, Vlard, Vlardica, Crazy Girl, Vlad the Impaler) *Jakob Myers (Roosevelt) *Stacey Ni (The Voice of Reason) *Christopher Ng (Chris, Bibs, Big Lips, Lips, Tofu, Chrisptofuring) *Samuel Qunell (Sam) *Liam Roh (mAiLmAN) *Michael Rotter (Mike, Rotter, Mickel) *Sanya Rupani (Anus, Sanyay, Mango) *Bethany Simos (Birthany) *Nikhilesh Sivapatham (Nikhil, Chiang Kai-Shek, Nikill Sivupathum) *Amy Sun (Sunshine) *Michael Tuft (Tuft, Tufty) *Olivia Tsao (Olive, Oliviay) *Jesse Wang (Jessabell) *Emily Whirledge (Whirly) *Bernard Wong (Nardy, Nardypus, The Bard, Bernerd) *Adel Wu (Aydul, Adelius, Adelius Corpus, Fayul Adayul) *Lillian Yuan (Lillain, Orange, Vivian) *Vivian Yuan (Vivain, Grape, Lillian) *Vivian Zhang (Varvian) *Jiamin Zhu (Jimin, German, Jaman) Former Members: *Adam Brown (Adumb, Fatdumb, Retard) *Gavin Horan (Lardvin) 2013-2014 *Achudh Balaraman (achoood bowl of ramen) *Angie Chen (Fat-tah) *Claire Chiu (Clear) *Mira Coy *Howie Guo *Phoebe Harmon (Phoby) *Emily Hou *Tiffany Hsu (tiffy, tofu) *Jason Hu *Alex Hung (Hippo) *Kathryn Jin (Fat-tay) *Alex Killips (Gingy) *Matt Lawrence *John Lin *Albert Lu *Ron Marchionna *Mark McCabe *Eric McCarthy *Melissa Mu (Cow, coeffriction, coefrickfrack) *Hannah O'Connor (Hannibal) *Ryan Park *Sanjana Ramrajvel (Sanjy, sanj) *Devyesh Satpathy (Dev) *Steven Shi (Stevie, steve) *Lauren Sun (Sunny) *Nicholas Sun (Nicky, neefee) *Joshua Tak (Josh) *Emma Wagner (Swagner) *Shirley Wu (Surely, Shirwu) *Felix Zheng *Jamie Zhang (Gay kid) Former Members: *Madison Rosen *Meghana Vemulapalli *Nicholas Keating (Nick) *Emily Bergeron 2014-2015 *Jack Boettcher (Jaques Boettcha, Jacko Potacko) *Allen Chen *Daniel Clepper (Dan the Man) *Shriya Deshmukh *Prateek Dullur (Invisible flying goddess Baahteek that pees on tennis courts) *Karen Ge (Violininja, Karenge) *Ryan Guan (Iguana, Ryagua, Guan, Guano) *Tanya''' Iyer (Tany, Tonya, tanyata katrishiana, toby, pooh pooh, Tani-wani) *Senthooran Kalidoss (Sen, Sennyboy, Senderella, Senthooran) *Benji Kan (Panda, Benjai, Benjiboy, Jamin) *Luke Klein-Collins (KC) *William Kelsey (Will, Wiviam) *Patrick Koh (PK, Patricia, Flommy, Patpat, Pattyfatty, Pattycake) *Richard Li *Grace Liu (Gracie, Gracie-Wacie, Graky, Grass) *Jason Liu *Jessica Liu (Jessie) *Nicholas Liu (Nick, Nicky LiuLiu) *Saagar Moradia (Cigar, Saagi) *Luke Morton (Fluffy, Fluffy Spikes, Fluffy Lulu, Morton, Lulu Momo, Morty, Voldemorty) *Ganesan Narayanan (GainSand, Gani-Gani) *Nicholas Ong (Nick) *Naraen Palanikumar (Nahryeen, NarNarDaNarwhal) *Alexander Ristich (Alex) *Ryan Robbins (Robbins, Teddy Bear) *James Royal (Jim) *Ammaar Saeed (Aamar ah-mer, A Mar, Ma Ma, llamar) *Rachel Shen (Rachi, Reichii, Ruiqi) *Isha Srinivasan *Gavin Tang (GT, Gavina) *Alex Trickey (Truckey, Trixie, Lexy) *Leanne Wang (Kamisama, Leannicorn) *Cindy Xue (Cin-chan, Cindyrella, Cincin, Cinnamon) *Maxwell Zhang (Max, Maxie Man, Maximo, Maxillosaurus) *Richard Zhang (Zhang) ''' *Sarah Zhou (Siri) New Members: * Aditya Ramachandran (A-Didier, Emmaditya, Didyay, Adi, Adidiot) * Lily Pan (LLPan, Lilypanzee) * Miles Shamo Former Members: *Matthew Naughton (Matt, Matt Hue, Mattoo) *Adam Spitzner (Potato) 2015 - 2016 * Abhinav Bawankule (Abhi, Nanners) * Emma Bednar * Rohan Bhargava (Brohan, Rohan BBB) * Daniel Blidy (Danny) * Luke Boelke * Kevin Braner * Eric Chen * Jeffrey Cheng * Hanur Choi (Hetalia) * Andrew Dai * Angie Dauber * Katie DeWaard * Andre Emery * Anne Foley (Foley) * Allie Getty * Allen Gu * Helenna Gu * Jason Gu * Michael Jacobson (Michael) * Rishabh Jain (Rishbab) * Saachi Kumar * Joseph Li * Megan Melnikoff * Kyle Oxenknecht * Claudia Parisi * Jacquelyne Qi (J-quellen, J) * Praveen Sahadewan * Collin Sincaglia * Desiree Solenberger (twirly) * Brandon Sommerfield * June Sun * Zehua Tan (zeeha/zehoo/zeeeeeeehuuuuuuuuuuuuooo) * Joshua Tennyson * Raymond Tong * Alan Wandke * Eric Wang (Erica Wang, EDNA Wang) * Zachary Xi * Neil Xu * Ann Zhao (Zhao, Zhao-Ann-Zhao) * Daniel Zhao (Danny) * Vivian Zhao * Mitchell Zhen * Brian Zheng * Taylor Zhou Removed Members * Isabel Rosen * Allie Kautz * Owen Chilcoat * Holt Lapsey Category:Students